


For The Fallen

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Seeker Trines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Despite it being a good day, Soundwave finds Starscream sitting alone, staring at the sky. Being the curious mech he is, he decides to find out why.
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream (Transformers), Soundwave & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	For The Fallen

As much as he may deny it, Soundwave had to give Starscream credit for competency during Lord Megatron's absence.

It's been half a full rotation cycle of the planet around it's star and there were little to no casualties on their side. More over, they've found quite a rich mine, likely exploitable for a long time.

Actually, Soundwave has just been searching for Starscream to give him a quite positive report on how much energon they've mined today.

It was strange to find him sitting on the edge of the landing pad, swinging his pedes absentmindedly as he stared at the setting Earth's star. His wings were cast downwards ever so slightly. His EM field was drawn as close to himself as possible.

He waited just a few klicks before sitting down next to the seeker, being just a bit more careful than him. He might be a flight frame now but his coding still suggests he stay away from such drops. An instinct mechs who were born flight frames did not have.

Starscream did not look at him, although apparently noticed his EM field, as he said "Greetings, Soundwave."

"Commander Starscream." the silent mech acknowledged using Knock Out's voice.

Silence fell upon them once more. The only ones disturbing it were some fleshie flight frames that made their sounds as they flew by in a simple formation. They were traveling as a pack to maximilize their chance of survival, Soundwave had once learned when he attached himself to the human internet.

Soundwave almost thought Starscream did not get his silent question and starter searching for voice clips adequate to ask this, when suddenly the seeker spoke a single sentance, but one he did not expect.

"Today would have been Skywarp's creationday."

The Communications Officer turned to look at the commander's faceplate. It was a trained kind of neutral and the mech's optics did not meet his visor, instead looking at the darkening sky.

That would probably explain the foul mood. Thinking about the fallen comrades did things like that to a mech.

"Skywarp- Amica Endura?" he asked by combining clips of what Starscream said just a moment ago and a much older recording of a proposal he saw back on Cybertron.

"Trinemate." came the reply.

Another thing seekers had and he did not fully comprehend - trinebonds. Not like he was unfamiliar with the term, no, he researched it after a huge chunck of Vos' population joined the Decepticons at once. He knew what the term meant. It was 'a sparkbond between three seekers who tend to fly together and typically share an unusual amount of trust'. His programming simply did not relate to the concept. That instinctual trust, yet without necessarily liking eachother. And it was even stranger coming from the ever mistrustful Starscream. Then again, seekers who lost their trinemates tended to grow apprehensive towards everyone around them.

"I..." the temporary leader began after a pause. "I sometimes miss him, no matter how much of an idiot he was. Both of them."

That, however, Soundwave did understand. Missing bots who you were close to but now are gone.

"They're with the AllSpark" Soundwave said in the voice of Megatron talking about his minicons.

"And we're stuck here without them, fighting a pointless war, waiting for our oh so dear leader who might never return." Starscream mused. As if he only after a second realized he said that ouat loud, he finally met Soundwave's visor. 

"Ah, what are we even talking about." the seeker said, tone back to the usual snark, wings forced upwards. "Autobots took their sparks, so we will offline each and every one of them in revenge, won't we?" he added with that menacing smirk of his.

Soundwave searched his memory for one particular clip from long ago...

"Thanks, Screamer!" he said in Skywarp's voice.

Starscream's eyes widened for a single klick and his wings twitched. 

They looked at eachother for just a moment, before the seeker cleared his vocalizer and said "Well there's work to do." and stood up. "I assume it's why you came here."

Soundwave nodded and handed Starscream the datapad he came here to deliver.

The commander quickly scrolled through it and smiled just a bit. "This is good news, Soundwave." he commented.

And the day went on as intended - good.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright.  
> I've been attempting to write something Transformers for three months now. But I kept thinking the ideas aren't good enough half-way through and, yeah, here we are with a drabble after so long. Hope it's good though! ^^
> 
> Starscream is my favourite character and Soundwave is within the top 5 so I enjoyed making this!


End file.
